You're mine, Len-kun
by MailJeevasisasexymofo
Summary: 96Neko was created to love Len, and Len was created to push him away. There's nothing 96Neko can do to change himself or Len's mechanics, he can't make himself love someone who loves him back. Cursed to continue chasing Len until the day he doesn't exist anymore. Is it possible for his electric heart to get broken? (96Neko central, angsty, unrequited)


A/N: Just know that I _know_ 96Neko is actually a girl, but I originally thought she was a boy when I first saw her and I just can't imagine her any other way… (I also don't think I could write anything other than yaoi…)

Oh, and about the tapioca roots, well, I just heard that to make bubble tea, (what she drinks) you have to use the milk from a tapioca root, so yeahhhh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

96Neko thought about one person only. Only one person clouded his mind. That one person's smile, their laugh, their _voice_. Oh, how he loved the rare times when he would get to sing with the person of his affection. Even though many said their voices didn't blend together well, at least not compared to him and that dammed _Rin._ But it's different. Rin and Len were meant to sing together. They were built to sing together, but 96Neko and Len weren't meant to sing together. They were built separately, they weren't twins but in 96Neko's mind, they sounded heavenly when they sang a duet. Though, the same wasn't in Len's mind. 96Neko was the last, pesty thing on Len's mind, he only wanted a banana or to sing with _Rin_.

Rin, the twin, third most popular vocaloid, the crop top wearing whore if you asked 96Neko. She was not special. Just a younger Hatsune Miku, a prissy version of Len who tries to be different, and fails. Now, 96Neko was a pretty happy go lucky person on the outside. He would sing about tapioca and chase after Len happily, but he was seething almost every second of the day inside. Every laugh Rin cackled, every peck on the forehead Luka gave, every lingering second Kaito left hand, 96Neko was watching. Of course, with an indifferent smile on his face, but every second, his electric heart cracked. And it felt as though the cracks would eventually break his entire being.

He didn't think it would be so soon.

96Neko had tried so many ways to get Len's attention, he had started out with being semi-calm (though not very calm, it wasn't in his program) and leaving little hints for the thick headed little Len, but Len didn't acknowledge his existence. Len just went on his merry way with Rin, Kaito, Luka, and Hatsune, the only ones Len cared about. Eventually, he had to take it to the next step; he needed Len's attention, so he stuck a banana on his forehead in hopes of being noticed, though it was not in a good way. He only succeeded in getting yelled at by basically the entire house, and just sat there, a nervous smile on his face, laughing, and scratching the back of his head. He felt surprisingly good with Len's attention on him, even if it was for the wrong reasons. After that, he couldn't help but do things he knew would make Len angry. The twin would get angry and yell at him for a while, but eventually he stopped acknowledging that the troublemaker was doing anything.

Len still didn't like 96Neko in the least, though. Even in the amazing songs they did together, Len would push 96Neko away, calling him various names. Stalker, creeper, weirdo, asshole, etc. You wouldn't think the shota would be able to use language like that, but he used it quite often around 96Neko. It made him feel special, really. But, that wasn't the point. Len was only hateful towards 96Neko, he was kind towards everyone else, it was only 96Neko he was rude to, and ever since the beginning.

Ever since 96Neko walked through the doors to the Vocaloid house. He landed eyes on the blonde child, and was immediately speechless. The aqua eyes captivated him, th blonde hair much like his own, and fair skin. It was exactly what 96Neko would have wanted in a person had he ever the choice. But, when everyone told their names, Len puffed and said his name with his turned as though 96Neko did not deserve to know.

Though, that is true, isn't it? 96Neko is an utaite, not even a true vocaloid. He doesn't really deserve to be with them but he is anyways. What is the reason?

He grabs a cup of Tapioca out of the refrigerator and stumbles back into the hallway, putting his hand over his mouth and yawning. He shouldn't be thinking about Len, but there is nothing else he can think about. That is the only thing he was programmed to think about…and now that he thinks about…

The door he is about to pass is Len's.

Neko stops directly in his tracks, and looks at Len's door slowly, before leaning forward and pressing his ear to it.

It wasn't rare that he would stop by Len's room and eavesdrop on him, his ears being able to pick up the sound of the other boy breathing. Heck, it wasn't even rare for Neko to open Len's door slowly, and creep into the room. He would walk over to the boy's bedside, and just look at the gentle look on Len's face. A look that was never pointed to himself. For a second, his broken heart would heal a little bit and he would be filled with a small happiness. He could feel it in his heart, his stomach, his throat, until eventually; he was having a dry-heaving feeling and had to leave. He would go to his room, breathing awkwardly and out of breath, until he fell asleep. The feeling scared him, and he didn't know what it was. He was certain the others had never felt it before; he was alone with the sensation.

But, this time, Len wasn't sleeping. He was being rather loud actually. There was a strange sound, almost like someone was being strangled, and heavy breathing. Neko tilted his head slightly in confusion; what could Len be doing at this time of night that would make him-

He blushed and fidgeted slightly as one idea came to his mind, but the idea was thrown out of the door as he heard a very feminine voice ask if Len liked "it" 96Neko's eyes widened as he jerked away from the door, falling onto the wall behind him. He felt his breathing start to get heavy and his throat start to close up, so he ran to his room as fast as he could. "L-Len-kun…" He struggled to get the simple name he had yelled so many times out. His throat felt as though it was going to burst, and it was the first time he had unintentionally stuttered. Neko closed the door as gently as he could to not bother the others, and lied down on his small bed. His thoughts were scattered and he felt scarred, but one question had taken his thoughts over mostly.

Why? He hadn't allowed himself to think about it before, he was sure he wasn't _supposed_ to think about it, but he was more human than the other vocaloids anyways. That much was obvious from how different he was from the rest. He had more personality, his voice was more human-sounding, he had piercings and his clothes looked like ones you could actually buy from a store. He should be the one most liked, but instead he was barely known.

But, why? Why was he built this way? With an unrequited love? Len was built to shove 96Neko away, and 96Neko was built to have an undying love for him. Was it just for their amusement? Just for the people to find humor in 96Neko chasing the younger boy unrelentlessly, singing songs about him, and messing with the kid? That was an unfortunate way to think of it, a sad, frustrating, and slightly disturbing way to think of it. That 96Neko was going to live forever, chasing something that could never be his. That he was going to have to live with this, _strange_ feeling in his stomach for eternity. What kind of life is that?

96Neko turned onto his side, throwing the cup of tapioca at the wall, causing it to splatter and drip down the wall. He was surely going to get chastised tomorrow.

But, he couldn't live like that. He was not going to live like that. He was going to get Len. He was going to sweep Len right out from his evil twin's clutches if it "killed" him.

.

.

.

.

"I need to go! Someone stole my bananas again!" 96Neko automatically let out a chuckle, quickly putting his hand over his mouth. Len glared at him for a second before deciding better of it, and grabbing Kaito's arm.

"Kaito! Will you guys please take me?" He pleaded. Luka sighed as Kaito smiled fondly, and pulled Len's arms off. 96Neko would have never done that if he had the chance.

"Yes, Len you-"

"I'll stay here and watch Neko-Kun so he doesn't do anything, Lenny~" Rin sang, smiling sweetly and waltzing up next to 96Neko. It took all of his strength to laugh and scratch the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm not going to do anything!" He says, playfully.

It was hard to believe that once these feelings were real.

Rin laughs obnoxiously and pats his shoulder, turning around and heading into the living room. The other vocaloids giggle and walk out of the door, getting ready to take a trip to the grocery store. 96Neko swallows up his pride and walks into the living room as well, sitting on the couch across from Rin and picked up a book. He had to make sure everyone thought everything was fine. If he went to his room, Rin would surely notice something was wrong. She would tell the others and they would continuously ask him what was wrong, he wasn't sure he would be able to take it.

"96Neko," Rin said, "are you listening?" She asked. He mentally sighed and looked at her over his book.

"Or are you thinking about Lenny again?" She questioned, a small but malicious smirk coming over her face. 96Neko almost let a frown come over his face, but reminded himself that he had more self control than that.

He was the most human-like vocaloid there. He should be able to control himself better than the others.

But if he was really the most human why didn't he not like Len?

The very thought made his eyes widen in shock. He had never had a thought like that before-

"Does it really surprise you that I know that?" Questions Rin. She must've taken it the wrong way. 96Neko stands up slowly and walks towards the kitchen. To his dismay, the blonde girl is following closely behind.

"You don't have anything to say?" She asks, an evil grin on her face. "Is it because you know you'll never have him?" That particular sentence causes a slight hesitation in his steps, but he opens the refrigerator as though she's not there. Adding to his frustration, there's no tapioca in there, the last of the bottles must have been grabbed last night.

Last night…

"Neko-kun~" She sings, murderously sweet, "You should stop chasing after Len. He only belongs to one person~" 96Neko grabbed a tapioca root and a knife and started to chop the root to get the milk out.

"Do you know who he belongs to, Neko-kun?" Neko hesitated in his chopping as he felt her front press up against his back.

"Lenny belongs," She whispered in his ear, "to me."

96Neko couldn't bear it anymore. Even though he thought that Rin was always a psycho bitch, he never thought she would go so far as to try to get him worked up over someone that he could not control his liking for. The irony that she would have been built to be such an aggressive and malicious woman only made 96Neko let out a small laugh.

Kagamine Rin does not have the love for Len like 96Neko does. He was built to _be_ with Len. She was just a pathetic clone of the boy.

"Len-kun…" He said, pulling the knife away from the tapioca roots, "Is _mine_!" He screamed, turning and swinging the knife, slicing whatever was closest. Rin backed away quickly with a yelp.

96Neko was already breathing heavily, still gripping the knife hard. Rin had a shocked expression on her face, and she almost looked as though she was going to flee, but 96Neko's glare kept her nailed to the spot.

She reached up to her face to feel what damage had been done. Fortunately for her, there was only a slit on her cheek, the "skin" peeling back to show the mechanics inside of her.

"96Neko…" She said slowly, still in shock.

Then he realized what he had just done. Doing something like that could get him recalled, could get him destroyed but-

He wasn't going to be recalled until he could hold Len in his arms at least once, so he tightened his grip on the knife, drawing her attention to it briefly before lunging at her. She childishly chose to put her hands infront of her face instead of running or fighting, making it easier to chop at whatever was in his way.

Rin finally screamed and pushed 96Neko back, though it was curious how she did so, with one hand now lost completely and the other disfigured where mainly mechanics were visible with only a small amount of skin could be seen.

The young twin started to shiver, eventually turning into a seizure-like movement as she fell to the ground.

96Neko felt a strange feeling in his chest again, but it felt different this time. An almost weightless feeling, as though there was nothing holding him back from anything. And a smile crept across his face at the feeling, one he could not hold back. He was sure if someone could see it, they would not think he was sane.

But, as the seizure stopped, the feeling of happiness was replaced with nervousness. What was he going to do? The others would come home any minute to a murder scene…and 96Neko was the murderer. He could not escape it now. He would surely be recalled.

Unless…

96Neko bent to the ground and picked up a limp Rin, along with the pieces that had been cut off, and carried her up to his room. Nobody would see her there, she would be hidden from the world, and when he got his Len, he wouldn't even care that his twin was dead. Now, as he tucks the blonde girl under his bed, he wonders, what is he going to say happened to her? The others will surely-

The noise of a door opening caught his attention as he quickly kicked out his bed skirt.

"Rin~" A voice sang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I didn't expect it to be so morbid at first, but then this just kind of… happened…

But, yeah, I'm going to be uploading more chapters soon ^~^


End file.
